Primeape
|backcolor= |name=Primeape |jname=(オコリザル Okorizaru) |image=Primeape.png |ndex=057 |evofrom=Mankey |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= PRIME-ee-ape |hp=65 |atk=105 |def=60 |satk=60 |sdef=70 |spd=95 |total=455 |species=Pig Monkey Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=70.5 lbs |ability=Vital Spirit Anger Point Defiant (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Primeape (Japanese: オコリザル Okorizaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Primeape is a monkey Pokémon. It has messy white fur that covers its round body which also has arms and legs that are brown in colour. Around its wrists and ankles there are metal shackles. It also has some sort of stress mark on the left of its forehead. Habitat They can be found in forests or mountains in Kanto and Sinnoh. Diet Primeapes like to eat bananas and other fruits. Special abilities Primeape will have the same ability it had when it was a Mankey. Vital Spirit causes Primeape to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point increases Primeape's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Primeape are easier to anger than its pre-evolved form. When it attacks, it uses strong punches and kicks. In the anime In the anime, Ash encountered a Mankey that he attempted to capture. It then stole his hat and evolved into a Primeape, but Ash managed to capture him. Later he entered the Primeape in a tournament for Fighting Pokémon so as to beat a man with a Hitmonchan and convince him to pay more attention to his family. His Primeape managed to win and Ash left it with the man to train it. Though at first Primeape seemed very aggressive towards Ash, he seemed to become very attached to his trainer, even having tears in his eyes when Ash decided to leave him to be trained. Evolution Primeape is the evolved form of Mankey as of level 28. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Primeape |redblue=Evolve Mankey (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Route 22 |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 9 (Gold only) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 23, Cerulean Cave, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Routes 225, 226 (Pokéradar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Routes 225, 226 (Pokéradar) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9, Cerulean Cave (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Mankey |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught. |yellow=It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult. |gold=If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. |silver=It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare. |crystal=It will beat up anyone who makes it mad, even if it has to chase them until the end of the world. |ruby=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. |sapphire=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. |emerald=When it becomes furious, its blood circulation becomes more robust, and its muscles are made stronger. But it also becomes much less intelligent. |firered=It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far. |leafgreen=Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it catches up. |diamond=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |pearl=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |platinum=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |heartgold=If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. |soulsilver=It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare. |black=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |white=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. }} Origins Etymology Primape is probably named after "Prim'ate" and "'Ape". Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon